


Malfoys Don't, Potters Do

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, that's all there is to it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco shrugs and Harry surprises him with his reaction to it.





	Malfoys Don't, Potters Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for tumblr as a 600 follower celebration and I thought I'd post it here as well now.

Draco was sitting curled up on the sofa reading one of the Muggle fantasy novels Harry was so fond of, not because he had been intrigued by it but because it had been lying around and- all right, yes, because he had been intrigued by it. So far he hadn’t regretted his decision, the magic system used had made him roll his eyes for the first few chapters but now that he had accepted it as part of the world he was starting to at least appreciate it. It was a creative take on magic if nothing else.

He only noticed Harry come into the room because he had just reached the end of a chapter and looked up at the noise but by the time Harry asked him a question he had already been pulled into the story again and paid him very little attention. His subconscious had apparently still registered the question though and prompted a reaction which he only noticed when he had already shrugged. He froze, and his eyes filled with horror.

“Potter!” he exclaimed horrified. “What have you done to me?”

Harry looked more confused than anything by Draco’s sudden outburst, so Draco sighed and said frowning, “I just shrugged, Potter.”

“So?” Harry asked, apparently completely unconcerned by Draco’s drastic change of behaviour.

“Malfoys don’t shrug,” Draco said. It should have been a sufficient explanation, but he should have known Harry would once again be the exception to the rule.

“Well, in that case, maybe you should become a Potter,” Harry said without hesitating and before Draco could even blink he had gotten down on one knee and now presented Draco with an ancient-looking ring he had pulled from only Merlin knew where.

“Marry me?” Harry asked when Draco could only stare at him for several seconds.

“As long as I don’t have to adapt any other of your deplorable habits,” Draco said once he had found his voice again, doing his best to look calm while he almost burst with happiness.

Harry smiled at him. “You don’t have to. But I also wouldn’t mind if you do.”

“In that case, yes, I will marry you,” Draco said and only then let one of his rare full smiles stretch his lips and brighten his face.

Harry’s smile grew to match Draco’s. Then Harry slid the ring onto Draco’s finger and admired it for a few seconds before he got up again and leaned down to pull Draco into a kiss that was at least forty percent sappy smiles.

 

Two months later, just a few days after Harry’s 25th birthday, their wedding took place on a beautiful sunny day in the rose gardens at Malfoy Manor with all their friends in attendance.

“Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, want to take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish forevermore?” the marriage officiant asked.

Draco did his best to keep a straight face, already looking forward to the reactions he would surely get and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

The reaction to his words couldn’t have been better if he had planned it. Throughout the whole wedding party there were surprised and even some outraged faces. Harry was smiling brightly at him, though, and that was all that counted.

“I need a more definitive answer than that, Mr Malfoy,” the marriage officiant said frowning. Draco should have known inside jokes didn’t have a place at a wedding ceremony, but he hadn’t been able to resist.

He rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep a smile off his face when he said, “Yes, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
